


Whumptober | Steven Universe

by GlassRain



Series: Whumptober Drabbles [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Betrayal, Blood, Drabble Collection, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Restraints, Stabbing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRain/pseuds/GlassRain
Summary: Steven Universe fills for various Whumptomber prompts -- 100 words per prompt.





	1. Stabbed + Bloody hands

Steven lands at Connie’s side and casts a bubble-shield without having to think, the rose-tinted dome shutting out the rest of the battle. It even muffles the continued noise of clashing weapons and screaming Gems.

“Don’t move!” he yells.

As if Connie’s going anywhere with the enemy Agate’s sword stuck between her ribs. It gets a bitter laugh out of her, then a strained wheeze as more blood soaks through her tunic.

“I got you.” Steven licks both hands, as wetly as he can, and presses them against her torso.

You’re supposed to leave the blade in, right? Pulling it out will do more damage. But what if having it there is making it harder for his healing powers to work around? They never tested this in training!

The light filtering through the shield tints her skin pink, like he made Lars...like he could make her too, if she...

Blood bubbles up around his fingers, hot and sticky, every time Connie gasps for breath. He wipes one hand on his jeans, tastes iron as he licks it again, holds it back in place. “I got you,” he repeats, helpless to think of anything better. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay…”


	2. Stranded

Spinel tears her feet off the ground, out of the clinging grip of vines overgrown by thousands of years, and runs to the warp pad. She has to visit the other Diamonds. Has to find out if it’s true.

The platform sparkles, briefly, underneath her squeaky shoes, before going dark.

She loses track of time while she tries all the codes she remembers, to no avail. After however-long-it-is, she opens the maintenance panels. Maybe if she thinks of the circuits as a game to learn, she can figure it out!

. . . assuming the game doesn’t turn out to be unwinnable.

(Again.)


	3. Torture

Ruby re-forms, still shaky, and the first thing she sees is the disruptor levelled at her face again.

The second thing she sees is Sapphire in the next cell, the floor ringed with ice crystals for several handspans around the hem of her dress.

“Tell us what we want to know,” growls the Quartz soldier standing over Ruby, “or we keep zapping your companion until you crack.”

“I see no future in which this strategy benefits you,” says Sapphire flatly.

The disruptor starts charging.

Ruby grits her teeth. She’ll make this as easy for Sapphire as possible – she won’t scream.


	4. Hostage

“You kept us stranded on this island on purpose?”

“I just wanted you to ask for help! Because we’re friends!”

“So you decided you’d keep me from going home – not knowing if there was food or water, definitely no meds, for _days_ – aw, geez, my parents probably think I’ve been _murdered_ – until I gave in to your terms? That isn’t a friendship, it’s a hostage situation!”

“It’s not like that!”

“Yeah? Then what is it like?” shrieked Lars.

And even after all that, some tiny stupid part inside him was crushed all over again when Sadie didn’t have an answer.


	5. Drowning + Restraints

“The organics on this planet need to take in oxygen from their environment. For the land-based ones, that means atmosphere; for the aquatic ones, it means water. Most of the species, if you move them from one to the other, they can’t survive.”

Jasper doesn’t want to listen to these pointless musings from her captive-turned-captor. She wants this voice out of her head. Which is _their_ head.

“I can’t remember when I learned that.” Lapis laughs: cold, bleak, like a wave in the night. “How many organics do you think I suffocated, in the terraforming, before I found out?”

They aren’t the only giant in these depths. Jasper can only guess at the bulk of the others from the glints on their hides when she tries to unfuse, gems flashing pale green light into the endless blackness. They must be at least two or three times her current size – and yet, none of them approach.

“How many will I have to save . . . from you . . . before I make up for it?”

Malachite thrashes against her watery bonds. They don’t release, the feeling of spending all her strength against them gives her a dark thrill, and she can’t tell who it’s from.


End file.
